This invention relates to an improved slam latch and more particularly to a slam latch with an improved seal construction for a marine hatch assembly. The invention also relates to a marine hatch assembly including a slam latch with an improved seal.
The marine industry has for some time utilized slam action latches and hatch assemblies which include such latches. Such latches typically incorporate a spring to bias a latch bolt into a latch position against a keeper or a frame member. Rotary handles are provided such as a pull ring so that the latch bolt may be moved away from the keeper in opposition to the spring and into an unlatched position. Such latches have also been available in a number of designs ranging from a very simple flush latch and pull ring to more complex devices which incorporate a key lock and/or a trigger release mechanism.
The problem with many such latches is that water, a particularly important consideration in the marine industry, and even dirt often pass through the latch and into the interior of the vessel. Other problems associated with the prior art devices include complexity, cost, durability, difficulty with installation and cost of installation, appearance, size, etc.
It is presently believed that there may be a relatively large commercial market for an improved slam latch and hatch assembly in accordance with the present invention. There should be a large demand for such latches and hatches in view of an improved double seal which minimizes the likelihood of water passing through the latch even under the worst conditions. Furthermore, the latches in accordance with the present invention can be manufactured at a competitive price, easily and inexpensively installed in a hatch without hardware, incorporate a flush handle design. The latches are also relatively compact in size, durable and offer a pleasing appearance.
The present invention contemplates a slam latch for mounting in an aperture of a vessel and a hatch cover for releasably retaining the cover against a corresponding frame. The latch comprises a housing having inner and outer portions and a pivotal handle. The handle is pivotally attached to the housing by a pivot pin and is rotatable between open and closed positions. The latch also includes a reciprocal fastening means or element. The fastening means or element includes a cam surface and is adapted to engage the frame for retaining the cover against the frame when the handle is in a closed position. The latch also includes biasing means such as a spring for biasing a handle in a closed position and for maintaining the handle in an opened position. The latch also includes a push rod which is biased by the spring for engaging the cam surface on the reciprocal fastening means to thereby convert or transmit the rotational movement of the handle to reciprocal movement of the fastening means. The latch also includes a first seal between the push rod and the inner portion of the housing and a second seal between an outer portion of the housing and a hatch cover. This double seal prevents water from passing through the latch.
A second embodiment of the invention relates to a hatch assembly for a marine vessel. The hatch assembly or hatch includes a frame which defines an opening and which is adapted to fit into an aperture in the wall of a vessel. The hatch also includes a cover which is rotatably mounted on or to the frame for opening and closing the hatch. The cover includes a first recessed portion and a second recessed portion within the first recessed portion. The second recessed portion includes an inner and outer surface and defines an opening which extends from the first recess portion through the cover. A slam latch for the hatch assembly comprising a housing having a first portion including an outer surface and a recessed inner surface and a second portion formed integrally with the first portion. This housing of the slam latch has inner and outer surfaces. The housing is disposed in the first recessed portion of the cover with the second portion of the housing extending through the opening which is defined by the second recessed portion of the cover. A pivot is disposed in the first portion of the housing and a handle is mounted on the pivot for rotation between an opened and a closed position.
The slam latch also includes reciprocal fastening means such as a striker element which includes a cam surface and a striker portion for engaging the frame and for maintaining the cover in a closed position. A spring and a push rod biased by the spring forces the push rod into contact with the cam surface to covert the rotational movement of the handle into reciprocal movement of the striker element. In a preferred embodiment of the invention a second spring is incorporated to bias the striker element outwardly into a closed position. In addition a first seal such as an O-ring seal is provided between the push rod and the inner surface of the second portion of the housing. A second seal is also provided between the outer surface of the second portion of the housing and the second recessed portion of the cover to prevent water from passing through the latch.
The invention will now be described in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals have been used to designate like parts.